Paquet Surprise
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas rentrer plus tôt à la maison.


Voici un défi proposé par Doupi sur un forum j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Paquet surprise !

Elle était furieuse, énervée mais surtout…elle se sentait trahie de la pire des manières possibles ! Elle espérait vainement que tout ceci soit le fruit de son image, ou même un vulgaire quiproquo. Mais quand cela la touchait de près comme aujourd'hui, toute sa rationalité avait disparu, et son côté détective qui fonce dans le tas était de retour pour cette nouvelle affaire. Si elle n'était pas arrivée pas arrivé plus tôt du travail, elle n'aurait pas interceptée ce compromettant colis. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela ? Elle n'aurait au grand jamais imaginé une telle situation. Son épouse l'a trompée, jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir cette issue. Mais depuis quand cela duré ? Mais surtout avec qui ! Donc elle ne lui suffisait pas ? Toutes ces années à être seulement amies puis finalement un couple à cause de cette frustration qui les tiraillait, de cet amour qui n'était pas évident au premier abord pour elles; n'était au final que de la poudre aux yeux ? Et cette lettre ainsi que ce cadeau de lingerie montrait qu'elle ne se faisait pas des idées. C'était même des preuves accablantes de la culpabilité de Maura.

Comment avait-elle pu rompre leurs vœux aussi facilement et sans aucun remord ? La détective avait mal, elle n'avait fait que pleurer pendant plus d'une heure, elle n'était même pas aller au commissariat. Elle attendait son ''ex'' femme pour lui faire la scène du siècle. Lui cracher tout ce qu'elle avait au cœur et sans aucune censure ou pincette. Personne ne trompait impunément **Jane Rizzoli**, pas même Maura Isles. Celle-ci allait le payer très cher sa trahison, son écart de conduite; si elle pouvait le nommer ainsi. Et cet…homme…elle allait simplement le retrouver et lui casser la gueule. Qu'importe si cela compromettait son métier. Elle avait une telle rancœur en elle. Elle sera pire qu'une harpie ou mégère dans la mythologie ! La brunette se mit à grimacer, à force de côtoyer la légiste et regarder des reportages historiques, elle parlait exactement comme elle.

Jane ne put s'empêcher d'observer ce papier blanc empreignait de parfum odorant masculin qui la rendit nauséeuse et cette écriture noire presque calligraphique, parfaite... La seule chose qu'elle voulait faire en cet instant, c'était d'arracher tout en mille morceaux, de tout brûler. Mais elle devait tout garder pour confronter Maura. La brunette se mit de nouveau à déverser les mots de la lettre, dont elle commençait à connaître les lignes par coeur.

* * *

_Mon ange…_

_Toi __qui es __la beauté personnifiait tomber du ciel pour te retrouver à mes côtés, moi le simple des communs des mortels._

_Je ne peux oublier ton sourire rayonnant, tes lèvres que je rêve chaque ainsi de les savourer contre les miennes. Ainsi que tes courbes qui feraient pâlir la plus plupart des constellations._

_Tu es si belle et merveilleuse de tes habits quotidiens comme dans ta plus grande nudité, je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de t'avoir dans mes bras, dans mon lit._

_Nos longues nuits de plaisir, tes halètements sensuels et soupir contre mon corps dénudé me donne plus de vigueur. Je me sens revivre._

_Sentir ta peau contre la mienne, tes caresses ainsi que ta fougue lors de nos nombreuses extases…et tout nos petits jeux._

_J'aime tout de toi…_

_Ton amour…ta moitié…ton amant…_

_S._

Rizzoli se mit à serrer du poing, qui était ce S ? Elle observa le colis en carton réduit en charpie. A l'intérieur, il y avait de la lingerie vulgaire en cuir, un livre sur le kamasoutra, de l'huile de massage,….juste toucher ces objets la rendaient malade.

Jane était lasse t'attendre, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler à Maura surtout par téléphone. Elle voulait une véritable confrontation, face à face. Alors elle lui envoya un froid et vague message initiant de venir à leur domicile.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard. Maura arriva à son domicile et appela sa compagne intriguer par son sms.

« Chérie ? Tu es là ? »

Elle réalisa finalement que la brunette était assise sur le canapé et ne disait pas un mot. Cela inquiéta énormément Isles qui s'approcha de son épouse toujours aussi léthargique.

« Jane ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Souffla celle-ci sans aucune émotion et de manière froide. Ce ton surpris la légiste qui s'approcha lentement de la détective. Elle s'étrangla quand elle vit son regard rougit mais surtout emplit de mépris à son égard.

« De quoi tu parles…je ne comprends pas… » Excédée, Rizzoli balança le colis sur le sol et les objets s'éparpillèrent en vrac sur le sol ainsi que la lettre.

« Ton amant a été très généreux avec toi. En plus c'est un poète ridicule de mièvrerie, ringard et cliché. »

« A…amant ? » Bégaya Isles qui ne semblait pas tout saisir, elle s'abaissa sur le sol et se mit à lire la lettre en écarquillant progressivement les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi cette lettre, ni même tout le contenu. » Protesta la légiste.

« Je vais prendre mes affaires et rester à l'hôtel en attendant que je trouve un nouveau domicile. »

« Quoi ?! Mais je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! Je t'aime ! Tu es la seule pour moi ! » Répéta Isles sous le choc.

« Vraiment ? Franchement tu es passée à l'art du mensonge sans que je me le rende compte. Tu n'as même plus de rougeur au cou. »

« Car je ne te mens pas ! Ce colis n'est pas le mien, je te le jure sur tout ce que tu veux…c'est une erreur ! »

« Alors pourquoi le facteur m'a donné l'adresse d'ici si ce n'est pas pour toi ! » Aboya Rizzoli aux bords des larmes tout comme son épouse.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas…mais je n'ai pas d'amant…tu me satisfais entièrement que ce soit physiquement ainsi qu'émotionnellement. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend depuis de l'extérieur ! » Gronda Angela Rizzoli qui était rentrée dans la maison de Maura et Jane qui étaient toutes les deux à fleure de peau.

« Ma ! Ce n'est pas le bon moment ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas rentrer à la maison sans être invité !» Grogna la brune.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe les filles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Jane !»

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Répondit la concernée furieuse en tapant du pied.

« Jane Clémentine ! Tu pourrais t'adresser autrement à ta mère ! »

« Et toi ne pas t'occuper des affaires des autres. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! »

« J'attends un colis... » Répondit Angela.

« Un…colis ? De qui ?» Questionna Jane en déglutissant péniblement…

« De Sean. »

« Tu veux dire le lieutenant Cavanaugh ? » Soit S...pour Sean...réalisa la brune qui cru faire un malaise par toutes ses informations.

« Et je pense que le facteur s'est trompée de destinataire. Bien que l'adresse soit bonne. » Commenta Maura qui donna le colis déchiqueté à sa légitime propriétaire qui semblait perplexe par l'état de son bien.

« Ma…c'était…pour toi…toutes ces-ces…de la part de Cavaughn ? » Réalisa finalement Rizzoli dont tes images parcoururent son esprit. Juste imaginer sa mère et son supérieur ainsi, et si précisément intime avec cette lettre et ce colis ! «** Ahhhhhh ! Oh mon dieu ! Beurk ! Beurk ! Encore beurk !** MAURA je suis terriblement désolée…pardonne moi d'avoir douté de toi, je me ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner, promis. Mais maintenant je vais vomir et me faire lobotomiser le cerveau ! » Hurla Jane qui se précipita à l'étage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma petite Janie ? Elle a des problèmes avec le travail ou c'est le manque de sommeil ?» Questionna inquiète sa mère.

« Non c'est seulement à cause de notre proximité de domicile, j'aurai pu avoir un divorce. » Soupira Isles qui avait malgré tout un sourire. Vivre avec les Rizzoli n'étaient pas de tout repos, mais être sans eux c'était un véritable tourment de solitude. Pourtant la présence d'Angela était devenue plus ennuyant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.


End file.
